Ideas:Super Mario 64 Island
Hi there! It's the same person here who wrote Names of Some Poptropicans and How Poptropica Islands Are Made. This article is about an Island called Super Mario 64 Island. If the creators of Poptropica see this article, I hope they make the Island. If they don't know what the characters or the places look like, they can look up images of them on Google.com. Remember, it's about Mario and his friends. Characters: Mario Yoshi Princess Peach Toadstool Toads(mushroom men) Lakitu Bros. Bowser Note: There are other characters called 'enemies' because they're evil.There are bigger enemies called bosses. Bowser himself is a boss. Mario and Bowser are rivals. Enemies: Bookends(haunted books) Bubs(big fish) Bubbas(bigger bubs) Bullies Chill Bullies Chuckyas Bob-Ombs(bombs) Fwooshs(clouds) Thwomps Killer Chairs(haunted chairs) Kleptos(birds) Mad Piano(haunted piano) Mantas(manta rays) Money Bags(coin coffers) Mr.Is(eyeballs) Mr.Blizzards(living snowmen) Scuttle Bugs(spiders) Snufits Spindels(cylinder grindels) Spindrifts Sushis(sharks) Unagis(eels) Whomps(stones) Goombas Koopa Troopas(turtles) The backgrounds: The Princess's castle grounds, Course 1(Bob-Omb Battlefield), Course 2(Whomp's Fortress), Course 3(Jolly Roger Bay), Course 4(Cool, Cool Mountain), Course 5, (Big Boo's Haunt), Course 6(Hazy Maze Cave), Course 7(Lethal Lava Land), Course 8(Shifting Sand Land), Course 9(Dire, Dire Docks), Course 10(Snowman's Land), Course 11(Wet-Dry World), Course 12(Tall,Tall Mountain), Course 13(Tiny-Huge Island), Course 14(Tick Tock Clock), and Course 15(Rainbow Ride). Plus there is a bonus course called Bowser In the Sky. You have to face Bowser and defeat him to get a giant star. You'll also get a cap with wings so you can fly. Then at the end, Princess Peach and Mario appear infront of the picture of Princess Peach in the castle grounds and they thank you for saving them. Bosses: Big Bob-Omb(King Bob-Omb), Big Bully, Big Mr I., Chill Bully, and Eyerok. Story: Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and trapped Princess Peach and Mario in the walls along with the Toads. Free them all by collecting Power Stars from each of the 15 courses. There are 2 in all of them. That's a total of 30 Power Stars. Plus there is a Secret Star. So then that would be 31 stars in the whole castle. Go to the room upstairs on the right and you will find a room with 2 paintings of Princess Peach left and right, and a door in the middle that leads to a room were Princess Peach used to play in as a child. You can play minigames in a door in the room. In the right painting, you can go inside it and you will find the Princess's Secret Slide. At the end is the Secret Star in a yellow box. As soon as you have collected 8 Power Stars, a light will shine down at the sun painting on the bottom of the floor. When you stand under it wings grow on your cap and you fly up to the mystical Rainbow Tower were you find the Mystery Switch. Step on it and all of the Mystery Blocks will becom solid. Inside the Mystery Blocks are Necklaces with choices of amazing abilties that you can keep until you get a star. The choices are Wings so you can fly, Fireballs so you can breathe fire, Agility so you can go through solid objects and be invisible, and Metal so that you can turn into metal, walk underwater, and you're indestructable(enemies can't hurt you). Outside Category:Ideas